This Conspiracy
by My Paramore Romance
Summary: Hayley Williams, Zac Farro and JOsh Farro of paramore find themselves coming together and falling apart all at the same time. And when friendship is put next to fame and money what will Hayley choose? Loosly based on letter written by Josh and Zac
1. Chapter 1

_This Conspiracy_

Chapter 1.

It was the vibrant red hair that first caught my attention. The new girl in class took a seat right at my left and I was amazed instantly at her beauty. My palms started to sweat and I felt myself continually staring at her from the corner of my eye. The teacher wouldn't be in the classroom until nine' o'clock, that was almost five minutes. I hoped desperately the girl would not attempt to strike conversation with me in those few minutes. I was not good at speaking with girls, especially pretty ones. Just as I was thinking this the girl tapped my shoulder, I jumped in surprise.

"Hello, my name is Hayley, I'm new in town." She smiled and I caught sight of a slight gap between her two front teeth. Strangely though, this did not take away from her beauty at all, it only made her easier to talk to, made her seem more human.

I turned to face her and stretched out my arm to shake her hand, "I'm Zac Farro," I introduced myself.

We talked all the way up until the bell rang. We mostly talked about how she moved here to Franklin Tennessee to be closer to Nashville, where she was perusing a career as a country singer. I told her about my little garage band I played in with my best friend, Taylor York, My brother, Josh and his best friend Jason Clark. My band seemed like nothing compared to her countless performances and constant meetings with record companies, yet she was so interested in my band, like it was the coolest thing in the world.

We talked even more on the bus, as it so happened she moved into the house only three away from mine. The way she talked gave me butterflies in my stomach. She was so bubbly and friendly and easy to talk to… I honestly got the urge to get down on one knee and propose to her on the spot.

"Well, I better get home before my mom gets worried." She said, breaking my ridiculous train of thought. I realized we had been standing at our bus stop so long it was nearly dark.

I cleared my throat, embarrassed about my thoughts of proposing to her and nodded in agreement. We said our good byes and walked to our homes.

As I took a step into my house I heard the familiar sounds of all my brothers and sisters and the dogs and the television and guitars and any other thing that could possibly make noise. Although I was used to the noise I sort of wished I had stayed outside so I could think about Hayley in peace.

I shared a room with my older brother Josh. As I walked into our room he was there, guitar in hands, playing one of our band's songs.

"Hey Zac, how was school?" He asked half-interested.

"It was okay I guess." I replied.

"I saw you talking to that new girl on the bus," Josh teased, "You in love?"

I felt myself blush but denied it and took a seat behind my drum set to play along with Josh.


	2. Chapter 2

_This Conspiracy _

_Chapter 2_

I invited Hayley to come see our band practice at Taylor's house after a few weeks of talking and getting to know her. She said she would ask her dad, but she was pretty sure her parents had scheduled a meeting with some lable in Nashville.

"Do you even enjoy singing? You always seem bummed when about having to meet with labels and stuff, it is what you want to do right?" I asked her.

"I love singing! It's my passion! It's just, my parents, they sometimes push it so hard. Like, if I want to hang out with friends, I can't. I always have some vocal or piano lesson or some super important person to meet, meeting to go to. I told them I wanted to be in a rock band, so I could be with my friends all the time while I work, but they said all the real money is in the country solo acts and since I have the talent to that I shouldn't pass it up." Hayley frowned.

I gave her a big hug and told her she should do whatever she wants. She hugged me back and I just knew 'this must be love.'

After a few months Hayley was able to convince her father to let her come to our band practice. I was so excited I nearly did a back-flip, not easy for me to pull off. She had become my closest friend and I cherished anytime we could spend together but truthfully I just wanted to impress her with my drumming skills.

Taylor's house was across the road from mine so I met Hayley in front of her house and we walked the very short distance to Taylor's house.

After knocking at the door we were greeted by Mrs. York, she let us in and gave us both warm hugs. I led Hayley down to T's basement where we practiced and I introduced her to all the guys.

Once the guys found out she was a singer they jumped all over her with questions. "How long have you been singing?" "Are you any good?" "What style do you sing?" Can you write?" "Will you join our band?"

Hayley looked torn and I knew she wanted so bad to say yes and join our band but she knew her parents wouldn't like it.

"Guys! She didn't come here to join the band, just to watch okay! Leave her alone already!" I said

They completely ignored me, "Can we hear you sing? Oh! I've got it! How about you help us out writing this song we have. You write lyrics and sing it for us. If we like it, you can join!" Taylor said.

"Guys! She doesn't want to_" I began but Hayley interrupted me.

"Okay! I can do that!" she smiled excited, "It's fine Zac; you said I should do whatever I want to do, and this is what I want. I can deal with my parents later."

I walked back to my drum set and the other guys picked up their instruments and we played through the song for Hayley to hear it. She began writing a verse and it came easily. When she got to the chorus she got a bit stuck on what to write. We played through it a couple times before Josh said,

"How about this," He played the chorus and sang, "Explain to me this conspiracy against me!"

Everyone got all excited and Hayley wrote the line down and finished the chorus and the rest of the song easily. After playing through it a few times Jason had to leave to go to his part time job and Taylor got bored and went upstairs to eat lunch. I still sat behind my drums, but stopped playing. I watched Josh and Hayley work on the song. They made minor adjustments in the lyrics singing lines back and forth to each other. Smiling and nodding together when they replaced a line with a better one and high-fiving when they were done. Josh put his guitar down and I watched them talk to each other for almost an hour, ignoring me behind my drum set. Finally Taylor came back down to the basement and sat down.

"Oh! T! You need to hear the changes me and Hayles made!" Josh said when he saw Taylor. I flushed red with anger and jealousy. I had known her first; I should have given her a nick name, not Josh!

They played through the song and Taylor applauded.

"So, we can assume she is in the band then?" he asked.

"Yeah, absolutely!" Josh nodded.

Hayley yelped with excitement and flew onto Josh to give him a huge hug.

"Wow, you two are really hitting it off." Taylor laughed.

I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up angrily and stomped up the stairs. I felt all three of them staring at me in confusion.

When I was outside Taylor's house I felt tears trying to escape my eyes but I blinked them away and choked them back where they came from, I took one deep breath.

Hayley came running out behind me. She asked what was wrong, why I stormed out like that. I didn't want to tell her how jealous I was of how her and Josh were acting. I shook my head and said,

"What are you going to tell your parents? They said you couldn't join a band. Josh didn't consider that. He doesn't care if you get in trouble." I felt anger again.

"Josh doesn't know my parents don't want me in a band, I didn't tell him. And to tell you the truth, I don't even care if I get in trouble! You were the one who said I should do what I want and now you are acting like a big baby cause I might get I trouble." Hayley was starting to get frustrated.

"I care about you. You're my best friend, well you and T." I said.

Hayley let out a deep breath, "You're my best friend too Zac and I appreciate that you care about me, but you can't go around making my decisions for me! My parents do that enough, I don't need you doing it too!" she turned around briskly and walked back inside. I stood there for a moment soaking in my own stupidity then turned around and walked home.


	3. Chapter 3

_This Conspiracy _

_Chapter 3_

Hayley's parents were not happy about her joining our band, but she refused to quit so her father agreed to allow her to participate so long as her was the manager. We asked him what exactly that meant. He said he would basically make sure we always had somewhere to play and he would try to get labels interested in our band. This sounded awesome to us.

"So what is this band's name anyways?" Mr. Williams asked.

"Vicarious Death," I smiled, "I made it myself."

Mr. Williams looked at me with a disgusted look on his face and said, "Boy? You really expect my daughter to become rich and famous in some band called Vicarious Death? No! You're lucky she even has it in her generous heart to lend her talent to you untalented monkeys!"

I was so surprised and insulted I couldn't even speak. He went to our next practice to heat how we sounded. It was uncomfortable playing with the disdainful man scowling at us the whole time. After practice he said we were going to play at some bar called The End in the next couple days.

Months passed of playing at different bars every weekend. It was so fun to play on stage. Mr. Williams told us his childhood friend from Florida was coming to check us out at our next show and we would be making a few slight changes before the show. Josh and Hayley had been working on a lot of new material. They were always working on songs together and everyone said they were in love. She always said I was her best friend but truth was, I would have switched places with Josh any day. I wanted to be more than friends.

The day before the big show Hayley's dad called a meeting with the band.

"Okay boys, I'm going to say this straight, Hayley is an amazing singer. You monkeys are barely decent musicians. My old friend from Florida, yeah, he is one of the top label executives of rock music, Fueled By Ramen Records. He is interested in signing Hayley but they prefer to sign bands, not solo acts, so you guys are in luck. Well, some of you anyways." Mr. Williams smiled evilly.

Josh looked at him in disbelief, "What do you mean _some_ of us?"

"Well, your rhythm guitarist is out, you sound better without the little ass. Your bassist sounds like the crap I scrape off the bottom of my shoe, Hayley's friend Jeremy Davis is going to replace him. I wanted to replace you too Joshy-Boy but Hayley fought me too hard on that one; she's got a soft spot for you. And your drummer is actually really good so, he can stay." Mr. Williams said.

Josh stood up and took a couple steps closer to Hayley's dad.

"You can't kick people out of _our _band!" Josh screamed angrily.

Mr. Williams seemed unaffected, "You are so stupid boy. This is Hayley's band now, get used to it. Oh, and before I forget, you need to find a new name." he ordered.

I looked at Hayley trying to make sense of this. She was sitting next to her dad staring at her feet. Josh was still looking down at Mr. Williams in angry disbelief. I saw a tear escape Taylor's eye and he quickly wiped it away. Jason stood up very calm and hugged his best friend Josh good bye.

"Don't worry about me and T dude. This is a good chance for you and Zac to make something of yourselves, just go show that record label dude who you are and what you can do. For me okay? So I can say 'I knew that guy when…'" Jason whispered to Josh.

Taylor waved good bye to his ex-bandmates and followed Jason out of Hayley's house to walk sadly to his own.

Mr. Williams told us that we would practice in his basement from now on and to go to Taylor's house right then and get our equipment, set it up in the basement and start a practice immediately.

I walked slowly into Taylor's room and approached him.

"You okay Taylor? I'm really sorry about what happened back there dude. He is way out of line." I said.

Taylor wiped his eyes, "Yeah. It's just we started this band, four best friends, to have fun. I had the funnest time in my whole life and now I'm not allowed to play because I'm not good enough. It sucks."

I felt so bad for Taylor but I knew I had to get to band practice before Mr. Williams replaced me too.

"I love you man, We've been best buds since forever and whether we are in a band together or not we can still hang out and have fun." I hugged him and went downstairs to get my drums. Hayley came down the stairs and helped me break them down. It was silent for a few seconds until I realized she was not going to explain what had just happened so I said, "You knew that was going to happen. He talked to you about it. You fought for Josh to stay but said hell to everyone else."

Hayley's jaw tightened, "Don't complain. You're still in it."

This pissed me right off, "Why didn't you fight for Taylor and Jason like you did Josh? They could have still been here!"

"Zac, this is no more my fault than anyone else's." She tried to defend herself but I ignored her.

"You didn't even let us know," I continued, "I trusted you! You say I'm your best friend, but you don't even warn me when you know something like that. What if your dad didn't think I was good enough? What if he was kicking me out? Would you have just sat there silently?"

Hayley shook her head, "I'm sorry Zac. I didn't ask for this to happen but it did and we need to get to practice, we have a really big show tomorrow."

When Hayley, my drumset and I arrived to practice a tall blonde dude with facial hair was talking with Mr. Williams. Hayley put the pieces of my drums down and ran to the young man excitedly yelling "Jeremy! Jeremy!"

Jeremy caught her as she jumped up into her arms and squeezed her then put her down.

"How you doing Hayleybear?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm fine. How bout you Germy?" Hayley smiled from ear to ear.

After I put my drums together and everyone else was set up we began to play through our setlist. I was surprised at how amazingly talented Jeremy was at Bass. I could see the dislike painted all over Josh's face whenever he looked at Jeremy though. I wasn't quite sure if it was because Jeremy took his best friends position in the band or because how close he was with Hayley, probably both. Josh would scowl at Jeremy but Jeremy seemed completely oblivious to it. In fact he seemed kinda oblivious to everything, he was a bit out of it.

When practice was over we sat down on the couches Mr. Williams had set up and talked. Mr. Williams went upstairs to start preparing dinner.

"Do you mind if Emma and I eat dinner here tonight Hayley?" Jeremy asked.

Josh's head perked up suddenly, "Emma? Is she your girlfriend? He asked hopefully.

Jeremy nodded yes and looked back at Hayley.

Hayley turned to Josh and said, "More like his wife, they are so in love it's hilarious!" she laughed then looked at him and confirmed his dinner request. Jeremy left to pick up Emma. Hayley, Josh and I were left in the basement. It was very silent until Hayley spoke up, "I'm really sorry about what happened. I don't want you guys to think it was my fault. I hope you like Jeremy though, he's an old family friend, and I've known him for a long time. He really is like a big brother to me."

Josh got off the couch he was sitting on and sat next to Hayley on her couch.

"What happened sucks, but at least we are still here, I guess." Josh was only saying that because he was happy Jeremy had a girlfriend, "I don't think it was your fault Hayles."

Hayley leaned into his chest and hugged him and thanked him.

"Can I talk to you alone Hayley?" Josh asked.

I stood up, "It's okay, I'll leave. I was leaving anyways. It's not like you guys ever notice me anyways but whatever." I pouted and left.

Next thing I knew, Josh came home completely in love, Talking about nothing but _my _Hayley all night. Apparently they were now officially dating, he asked her out. And he was invited to eat dinner at the Williams' house. The whole band would be there but me, nobody invited me, Hayley's "best friend". I must have been invisible to be the only one not invited. I felt so angry. I hated that my best bud was kicked out, I hated that Mr. Williams was so mean to us, and most of all I hated that Josh stole Hayley from me, I like her first, no, I _loved her first!_


End file.
